Harry Potter and the Curse of the SemiSweet M&Ms
by harryginny 4ever
Summary: Harry awakens one night at the Dursley’s to find his room covered in two feet of M&Ms. What will he do with all the M&Ms? And will he go crazy figuring out whether they are milk chocolate or semisweet!COMPLETE
1. mmm chocolate

**Harry Potter and the Curse of the Semi-Sweet M&Ms**

**A/n: Hello everybody! This is my very first fanfic so tell me if it sucks. I made this up cuz I was bored and it seemed like somthin fun to do with my spare time. R&R!**

**Summary:** Harry awakens one night at the Dursley's to find his room covered in two feet of M&Ms. What will he do with all the M&Ms? And will he go crazy figuring out whether they are milk chocolate or semi-sweet!

* * *

Harry woke up with a start. He shook his head. _That had to be the weirdest dream he had ever had. That storm last night must have really shaken me up._

Harry reached over to grab his glasses, but found that his side- table was covered in small pebble like things. He brushed them away quickly so he could find his glasses and figure out what was going on.

He found them and flipped on the light in his bedroom (a/n lets just pretend his light switch is just above his bed). As soon as the light came one he was able to see the mountains of small colorful chocolates that filled his room. He recognized them immediately as Dudley's favorite American snack: M&Ms. He picked up a few and stuck them in his mouth. They were pretty good, but they tasted funny.

_What kind of chocolate is that, anyway Tastes kinda like semi-sweet, no maybe milk chocolate._ Harry thought to himself. _Wait a sec. How the Heck did these get here? _He picked up another handful and ate them. For some reason, he had a powerful craving for the chocolates.

He saw a couple M&Ms fall out of nowhere onto the huge mountains.

Harry was worried about how all the M&Ms got there but there was a more important matter he had to deal with: are they semi-sweet or milk chocolate? He had to figure that out, so he sent an owl out to Hermione and Ron.

* * *

**Will M&Ms stop flooding Harry's room? Will Harry be able to control his overpowering cravings for the candy? Will Hermione and Ron be able to help Harry? And will Harry everfind out if they are semi-sweet or milk chocolate? Stay tuned for the next chapter of…. HARRY POTTER AND THE CURSE OF THE SEMI-SWEET M&MS! **


	2. Arguments

**A/N: This one might suck more than normal because I got tired of waiting for my beta reader (my sis) to get home so im just posting it. Normally she tells me how to make it better and suck but oh well im posting anyway. Thank you to all of my reviewers! Which is at a grand total of about 2 right now. Come on. If you cant think of something nice to say in a review…say something mean! At least I know someone's reading! Or you could just say "it was cool" or "I hated it" or "you're a weirdo"…. I don't care! Reviews with one line are better than no review at all. So unless you want me to rant and rave about reviewing next chapter as well…. REVIEW! Now on to the story!**

**(Oh yea…I think I forgot to mention in the summery that this is post Hogwarts and Harry is now living in his own house.)**

* * *

Ron and Hermione arrived at Harry's house not 30 minutes later. Harry had sent for them to help figure out weather the chocolates were semi-sweet or milk chocolate, and they came as soon as they got the owl. 

"Hiya Harr- whoa!" Ron had started as he opened the door and realized that Harry wasn't joking when he said that his room had been flooded with M&Ms. Part of which camp pouring out on him when he opened the door.

"Told you it was flooded" Harry said as he trudged his way to the door to help Ron up (who had been knocked down by the sea of small candies).

Once Ron had gotten up, all three of them made their way to Harry's bed, as it was the only thing tall enough to be seen over the chocolate. After several minutes of practically swimming through the room, they all were sitting atop the bed.

"You know, these chocolates look just like Bertie Botts every flavor Beans!"

Said Ron as he dug a hand full out from the front of the bed and started munching on them.

"Well if they taste anything like them, I'm not eating any, I hate Bertie Bot- ow!", A few M&Ms had fallen on Hermione's head mid-sentence. "Where did those come from", She asked at no one in particular. Harry gave her the answer:

"I have no idea, but about every five minutes they just appear and fall from my ceiling"

"Whis wis weird" Ron stated with his mouthful of candy. Over the years Harry and Hermione have gotten used to Ron's horrible eating habits and now they've even learned how to speak Ron.

"Yea I know", said Hermione, looking around to get a good look at the whole room.

"No, not that", said Ron, having swallowed his candy, "the M&Ms, they taste funny."

"Yea I know, that's why I asked you to come, I can't figure out if they're milk chocolate or semi-sweet!" said Harry.

Hermione, reluctantly, reached down and picked up a few M&Ms and ate them, "Yea they do kinda taste funny", she said after swallowing. She was at least decent enough to wait until after eating to talk.

"I've got it!" said both Hermione and Ron at the same time, "The M&Ms are…" what they shouted after that was kind of jumbled together but sounded something like this: semilki-chosweetlate.

"I swear its milk chocolate", Hermione argued.

"It can't be, it tastes exactly like semi-sweet", Ron shouted back.

The two of them kept arguing like that until they decided the best way to settle this was to beat each other up, so the fighting began. They both jumped into the piles of M&Ms and started wackin away at each other.

Harry thought it was quite amusing and sat on his bed eating M&Ms and thinking to himself, _If only all the chocolate would melt, then it would be just like mud wrestling!_

They kept inching their way towards the window that Harry had opened earlier to let Hedwig out. Harry noticed this to late, by the time he had figured it out he could only watch helplessly as his two best friends fell out the window, to their doom

* * *

**A/N: haha! I am so evil. Thank you to ilovelobsters and Flutterby Princess, my reviewers, and sweet-chocolate girl who has this story on her favorites list and again to Flutterby Princess who has this story on her story alert list! And to the 22 people that read my first chapter and didn't review… please review for this one because it'll make my day…. and because I'm not updating until I get 15 reviews! **


	3. the evil wall insulter

**A/N: I don't have 15 reviews, but my sister made me update. Oh well. 67 different people read the first chapter. Four reviewed, and two of those were from the same person (By the way, THANK YOU FLUTTERBY PRINCESS AND WYNNFIRE FOR YOUR REVIEWS OF CHAPTER TWO!) Sniff. Oh well. Anyway, on to the next chapter!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own M&Ms Harry Potter or any characters affiliated with Harry Potter. And there is a small part of this story that is based on a scene from American Dragon Drake Long and I don't own him either, or Disney Channel. But if I did own Harry potter and Disney, do you really think I would be here, of course not, I would be of buying thing that are not for sale…starting with...Johnny Depp**

Harry stared at the window for a second, and his vision got blurry. "NOOO! Now I'll never see them again! WHY? Why must the good die young!"

A voice came from the window. "Uh, Harry? You live in a one-story house." Hermione stood staring at Harry through the window

"Oh, yeah, now I remember" Said Harry, now slightly embarrassed because of his earlier outburst of grief.

"But we still have the problem that we can't figure out what the heck is wrong with these M&Ms!" Ron stated as he climbed through the window and landed with an "oof" and a slight splash of the M&Ms. Hermione of course, being not quite as stupid as Ron, walked back into the house through the door, about three feet to the right of them.

"Where did that door come from?" Harry stared at the now closed door.

"Wait a minute! I just got an idea!" shouted Ron as he sat up from his spot lying in the M&Ms.

"Oh my gosh, Harry, call Ron's parents, he just had an idea!" Hermione said in a mocking tone.

"I'm serious!" Ron exclaimed trying to shut Hermione up "I've really got an idea!"

"Well, go on, Ron, tell us." Said Harry, trying to hold in his laughter.

"We could call Malfoy and see if he can figure it out!" Ron said with such enthusiasm that you would of thought that he had just figured out a way to cure cancer.

"No way", said Harry suddenly leaping from his bed, "if he sets one foot into my house I'll set a deranged monkey on him."

"All the more reason to bring him over!" Ron argued back. He wouldn't mind seeing Malfoy try to fight of a monkey.

"I agree with Harry", Hermione finally decided to enter the conversation, "He is so mean, he can't even pass a wall without insulting it, remember?"

**FLASHBACK**

We see the golden trio walking down a hall towards their first class…potions (dun dun dun). On their way there they meet everyone's favorite Slytherin: (A/N that's kind of an oxy-moron isn't it) Malfoy.

Him and his group of Slytherins are standing around outside the potions classroom playing their favorite game: Let's Insult Stuff! First is Pansy, she decides to make a rude comment on how Hermione is dressed, but Hermione is ready.

"You know, there is a study that people tend to dress the way they feel. Pansy, you must have been felling really sluttish this morning." Hermione had had that one prepared for months just waiting for someone to insult her.

"Oooo, Pansy she insulted back, that's minus 3 points, and now its my turn." stated Malfoy. Looking around he couldn't find much to insult so he went with the first thing that came to mind, "That wall is blank, and stupid!"

**END FLASHBACK**

"Ok, maybe Malfoy was a bad idea" Ron confessed, "but do you have a better plan!"

"As a matter of fact I do," Harry had started to reach under his bed for something, which was not as easy as it sounds since there was still M&Ms everywhere and more were falling every minute. Finally Harry found what he was looking for, a small laptop computer. Of course they all already knew what it was because both Harry and Hermione had grown up as muggles and Ron's dad was always shoving muggle stuff down his throat.

Harry quickly turned it on and got to the website that he knew could help them: thewizardingworld.wand.

"What the heck is that website gonna do to help _us_?" Ron stated flatly, he obviously didn't know what this website could really do.

**

* * *

A/N ok how was that? Come on. Tell me. You know you want to. Just press the little button and tell me. Pretty please. Just because I relented this time with the 15 reviews doesn't mean I mean I will next time. All you have to do to get another update is press the little purple button and say: 'yea…it was cool' and you're off the hook. (117 hits and a total of 4 reviews...you could do alot better)**


	4. the plan

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Depending on how this goes this might be my last installment of Harry Potter and the Curse of the Semi-sweet M&Ms. If I don't get enough reviews for this I'll probably just stop writing. I need feed back from you guys or I'm gonna think that everyone hates this story except the 5 different people reviewing for it. And if I have a story that only 5 people like then I don't think I'm gonna want to finish it. **

The golden trio sat on Harry's bed staring at the web site that as Harry stated 'was going to solve our problem'.

"Um…what does this site _do, _again?" Ron asked when Harry didn't do anything for a while.

"Oh, _this_ web site? It doesn't do anything. In fact, this isn't even a laptop, it a cardboard cutout with a piece of paper taped to the front." Harry said throwing the 'laptop' out the window.

"So why did you get it out?" Ron asked, now a little confused.

"Because I thought it was cool." Harry replied

"Um ok", Hermione said joining the strange conversation, "But we still have no idea how were gonna figure this out."

"Yes I do" Harry said, "I've know since you people arrived what I was going to do, it's just that the author needed to play this out a little longer so I kept my mouth shut."

"Ok, well, what is it, Harry?" Ron said, not being able to take it anymore, _Stupid author why couldn't she let _me_ in on that?! _

"This is what we do: We send the Daily Prophet a poster and tell them to put it on the front page. The poster will have to say something like this:"

CONTEST BEING HELD AT HARRY POTTER'S HOUSE COME TO 

16220 HARRY POTTER LIVES HERE RD.

THAT CITY RIGHT OUTSIDE LONDON, ENGLAND

ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS GUESS WHATS WRONG WITH THE M&MS AND YOU WILL WIN ALL THE M&MS…IF YOU GUESS WRONG YOU WILL HAVE TO SPEND A WEEK IN UTTER TURMOIL OF HARRY POTTER'S CHOOSING

"So what do you guys think?"

Hermione immediately found something wrong with the plan; "The Daily Prophet is not just going to let you put a poster on the front page, no questions asked. They're going to want something in return."

"I already had that one figured out: they keep on asking me what my favorite color is for one of their articles. I bet if I told them then they would let me!"

"What _is_ your favorite color, Harry?" Ron asked

"Lilac," Harry answered immediately. His eyes got all mystic and he stared into space "You know that color that the day lilies get in April when they're at the peak of their bloo-" Harry stopped, realizing what he just said, "I-I mean...not that I would know…um…because…my favorite color is…um…blue…y-yeah…dark, manly blue."

"Um…ok." was the only thing Ron could say.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that first part," said Hermione trying to get on with the conversation, "The next Daily prophet isn't out until tomorrow, where are we going to sleep?"

"Well," this thought never occurred to Harry, "I do have some blow up pool toys you could sleep on if you'd like."

"Yeah, that sounds as good as anything else." Said Hermione sending out Hedwig with the poster and a letter the Prophet, "I _would_ like some rest."

And with that, they all went off to sleep. The next morning they would have plenty to deal with.

A/N There's probably going to only be a couple more chapters after this. But instead of completely depriving my faithful reviews of the last chapters…I think I will send it to them. Starting now I will be sending the last of the chapters by email to the reviewers…unless I get some reviews people! I have about 200 people reading this story and only 5 different people review!! So, I want to put out and individual thanks to all my reviewers:

**Flutterby Princess: **Thank you for all your support. I would of probably stopped writing this a while back!!

**siriusndharryluvrr: **Yea I thought the deranged monkey was cool too. It was kind of inspired by my best friend Catherine. She almost as weird as I am!

**kiwidynamite:** Thank you lots! I decided to take you up on your offer and counted yours as eleven. I got tired of waiting for people to review.

I really don't get what's so hard about reviewing!! You just write what you thought about the story and send it!!

**WynnFire: **Thank you. I do kinda have a tendency to be random. Some times I just think up some of this stuff during class and write it down for further use. But I am not ADD, as some people think. In fact…hey, look a whale!

**ilovelobsters: **A one-word review is as good as any. And you spelled 'whoa' wrong

**I know I'm probably going way over board on reviewing, but how would you feel if this was you first time writing and no matter what you said you still had 5 people reviewing out of the 200 or so reading!!!**


	5. um the next chapter

**I decided that making so much fuss over reviews was…useless. I don't have many reviews and I don't care anymore. If you people don't feel like making me happy…than I wont force you to tear. You're all lucky you even get this update because I had ALMOST abandoned it but someone coughFlutterbyPrincesscough actually cared. So this is to her**.

WARNING: OOCNESS!

Harry woke with a start the next morning after having a bucket of M&Ms dumped over him by Hermione (they were a lot easier to reach than water).

"What was that for?" said Harry after getting up from a pile of M he had fallen off the bed when he woke up.

"You were mumbling in your sleep: something about fuzzy bunnies and a rainbow," replied Hermione, while trying to wake up Ron, who was still asleep. She was getting nowhere with her tactic of trying to shake him awake, so she reverted to completely up-turning his ducky float that he was sleeping on.

"Dude that is NOT funny!" Ron said to Harry, who was cracking up, while trying to get up from his position on the floor.

After Ron had gotten up from the floor in the most ungraceful way possible, they all took a seat on the bed. After several moments of awkward silence Harry spoke up:

"So when did you tell the people to show up at my house for the contest thinga-maggiger?" he asked Hermione

Her eyes got wide and she pulled out a script from nowhere in particular.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot to put that on the poster!" She exclaimed

"Are you sure?" said Ron.

"Of course I am," said Hermione, "Just look at the script!"

"I didn't no we had a script to this story," Ron mumbled to himself.

"Oh well," Harry chimed in, "For the sake of the plot line, they will all magically all show up in 2 hours. Ha! There I fixed it, now can we move on?"

"Oh, yeah, Harry what are you planning to do about the torture?" said Hermione.

"What! Who said anything about torture!" Harry said, as he started to pull out another script from under his bed.

"WHERE is everyone getting these scripts! And WHY doesn't the author ever tell ME anything!" shouted Ron

"You're an Idiot Ron. All this information was in the contract we signed before we even started this story." Said Hermione, who was completely annoyed by how stupid Ron really was.

"Oh," said Ron who was now totally embarrassed.

"So, about the torture, Harry?" said Hermione

"I don't know, I guess I'll just make it up as I go." He replied.

The three of them sat there waiting for the people to show up. Hermione, who kept complaining about what eating all this chocolate 'would do to her complexion', vowed not to eat it for breakfast. Therefore she had to trudge through all the M&Ms to get to the front door that had magically appeared in chapter 3, just so she could have some cereal.

After she had eaten her cereal, and gotten the guys some cereal bars, she came back and they sat there, with nothing to do, for another hour.

Finally there was a loud pop and about a hundred people poofed in from nowhere. They all made a line going from the door in Harry's room that led outside all the way to…um…a long way away.

After the shock settled in, Ron opened the door and the first person in line came in. And you'll never believe who it was.

THE END. I've decided to end my story here and give it up forever. Oh wait. Never mind. This isn't even the end of the chapter. GOT YA! Ok now where was I? Oh yes, I remember:

And you'll never believe who it was.

It was a very tired looking Malfoy.

"What the heck are you doing here, Malfoy!" said Ron.

"What do you think I'm doing here, Weasel-Bee?" said Malfoy with a sneer, "I'm here to win M&Ms! I love M&Ms and I really want to be a professional wrestler, so I need to bulk up."

"Um, ok." Said Harry, "Just eat a couple and tell me what's wrong with them"

"Hmm," said Malfoy looking around, "For one thing there aren't any browns, and they're my favorite!"

Malfoy was right. Now that they looked around they did notice that they weren't any brown. But not wanting to admit that he was right, Harry spoke up before Malfoy could finish:

"Um, that's not the answer we were looking for," he said, " And for your torture, you have to…um…go on a date with Hermione"

Two people said 'What!' at the same time and Harry gave an accusing look to Ron who had also said 'what'.

"Um, not that I would care…um…because," he stammered, "Um…because…Hey look a chicken!" he shouted and pointed out side, but their was nothing there. Malfoy apparently thought there was because he said:

"Really? I LOVE chickens!" he ran out the door after the non-existing chicken calling, "Here Mister chicken! Come to Malfoy,"

"Um, ok, who's next?" was all Harry could think to say.

The next person in line was a middle-aged man by the name of Arsenius Jigger (see A/N at the bottom). He guessed that they were filled with cocaine. After hearing this Malfoy ran back in and started filling his pockets with the M&Ms chanting:

"Must get more. Must get more"

"Malfoy, get out of my house before I set a deranged monkey on you!" Harry shouted, "Oh and by the way, they are not filled with cocaine." At this Malfoy immediately stopped filling his pockets and left.

"My turn to pick the torture," said Ron, "Um, you have to spend a week with 3 PMS-ing teenagers."

"No. NO! Anything but that! Please, don't make me!" Arsenius shouted as a random person pulled him out of the house.

"Wow, Ron. That was cruel." Said Hermione.

"I know," said Ron, "but I had to do it. I hate that dude so much."

**Arsenius Jigger is an actual character from the books. If you can tell me what book he's in, I'll give you a cookie. If you can tell me what he does, that will explain why Ron hates him, and ill give you TWO cookies. It's hard.**

**Thank you everyone for reading my fantabulous story. And I'll see you on the next episode of 'Harry POTTER AND THE CURSE OF THEE SEMI-SWEET M&Ms**


	6. lupin plush toys for everyone!

A/N hello everyone! I'm back from my break. I'm really sorry for not writing in awhile. I've been really busy and I haven't had time to write. But I've finally written it, so Enjoy!

The rest of the day was pretty much a drag: people coming in, getting it wrong, and leaving Harry's house a lot more depressed than when they came in.

Finally the second to last person was up, which was cool because Harry was completely out of ideas to torture people, which was good because Ron and Hermione were expecting him to run out of ideas a lot sooner. Apparently they had no idea how evil Harry really was.

"So," said Harry lazily. He had been there for hours, so he was pretty tired, "Pease tell me what the heck is wrong with these M&Ms."

Of course the random man just sits there for 20 minutes chewing M&Ms and by the time he was ready to answer, Harry was sleeping, Hermione was almost done with her book, and Ron had already eaten his way through all the M&Ms he could reach.

"Hem hem!" said the man, who was thoroughly annoyed that everyone was ignoring him.

"Huh, what?!" Harry said, seeing as he was in the middle of a very nice dream involving the most adorable puppies eating Umbridge, which was ruined by the wonderful impersonation of her made by the man.

Hearing Harry's confusion, Hermione brought her head out of her book to listen to the man, and Ron, well he just kept eating his M&Ms.

Now that the man, whose name was apparently Wendell something (no one had really paid enough attention to figure out his last name), had gotten everyone's attention, he was ready to tell exactly what was wrong with the M&Ms. So, of course, he goes into a long winded explanation about how the coco beans that made the M&Ms were grown in Africa where the car exhaust had to much pollution in it, or something like that.

Wendell went on and on like that for a while. Hermione seemed to be genuinely interested in what the man had to say, but Harry and Ron went back to what they were doing while the man was deciding what was wrong with the M&Ms: Harry fell asleep, and Ron moved so that he could reach more M&Ms.

Finally Wendell stopped talking. The abrupt silence woke Harry who just figured that whatever he had said was wrong and started deciding on his torture.

"Um," Harry started, "you have to spend the next two weeks in a deserted ski resort with a gay man."

"Oh my god! Is the gay guy Remus Lupin, I so LOVE him!" replied Wendell, which confused everyone but Harry, who was apparently used to this sort of thing.

"NO, it is NOT Remus Lupin, because he is not gay!" Harry started, "How many people do I have to tell!?"

Harry wasn't done there either:

"Look, I'll prove it to you!" he said as he started rummaging under his bed. After a little bit Harry pulled out a Lupin plush toy with a string sticking out it's back. Harry jerked the string out and as it slowly went back in it said, in an unusually loud voice, "I AM NOT GAY!!!"

"Wow," said Hermione, "does it say any thing else?"

"Actually, no." Harry replied, "But if you turn it inside out, it becomes a werewolf and it will howl if you pull the string."

"That is so cool," said Ron, "where did you get that!?"

"The internet"

With that final note, Wendell left the house on his way to the ski resort, and the last person walked in: Dudley Dursley.

"What the heck are you doing here Dudley!? Said Harry as soon as he saw his cousin waddle through the door.

"Do you even read your own story?" said Dudley, "I think we should flash back to the first chapter, shall we?"

**FLASHBACK**

He found them and flipped on the light in his bedroom (a/n lets just pretend his light switch is just above his bed). As soon as the light came one he was able to see the mountains of small colorful chocolates that filled his room. He recognized them immediately as Dudley's FAVORITE American snack: M&Ms. He picked up a few and stuck them in his mouth. They were pretty good, but they tasted funny.

END FLASHBACK

"Told you." Dudley said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, shut up and tell us what's wrong with the M&Ms" Harry said, wanting to change the subject.

Dudley picked up a handful of M&Ms and began to chew. Not long after that he swallowed and slowly looked up at Harry with his answer.

"These are Skittles."

**A/N Yay! Its finally done! By the way Arsenius Jigger is the guy from the first book who wrote a potions book. WynnFire and katiemarie x3 both get two cookies!! I will hand out the rest of the cookies below. To all of my reviewers:**

**Flutterby Princess:** you've really helped me keep on track. If not for the times when you emailed me this wouldn't be done now. I promised to get this out by the end of Thanksgiving break and I did! My promise to you was the only thing that fueled me to keep writing until I got it done.

**E Patronum:** thank you for boosting my self-esteem. I felt really great after reading your review. How about I compromise and just give you an m&m cookie.

**Kiwidynamite:** you're right, some people are jerks, but check again, since you reviewed someone else reviewed who doesn't particularly like my story.

**katiemarie x3:** yay! It took ya a bit to get the right answer, but you got it! You get two of those big cookies that you can get at the bakery.

**WynnFire:** thank you for telling me about the anonymous reviews. It took me a while but I finally got that changed. YAY!!! You get two big bakery cookies too!! I'll even put flames on them with red icing!

**Thank you every one that liked my story but didn't review. I got your good vibes anyway. To anyone that wants to hear what a jerk has to say about my story, just read the really long review. And for all of you out there that think like I do and want to tell MaskedMercy to shut the heck up, well I guess that's our problem, because as soon as I replied to their review (which was pretty nice compared to what they wrote) he/she disabled private messaging. So to MaskedMercy---you are such a coward.**


	7. oooo, pretty colors

"What do you mean, 'they're skittles'?!" exclaimed Harry

"Well, I meant THAT THEY'RE SKITTLES, HARRY!!" replied Dudley

"Oh, well thanks for clearing that up for me."

Hermione took this opportunity to join the conversation. "But we still don't know how they got here."

"Oh, yes we do." Ron said, "Remember Hermione?"

"Remember, when we came in?"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Come on, I'll show you"

And so they all started trudging outside into Harry's front lawn. At Ron's insistence they all looked right above Harry's house. Right there, in plain sight was a rainbow, steadily dropping skittles down Harry's chimney and into his room. As everyone was staring at the rainbow, Hermione decided to say out loud what everyone was thinking:

"How did we miss that?"

* * *

**A/N YAY!!! Everyone, just to clear things up, the rainbow showed up after the storm from the first chapter. This is the last chapter tear, so everyone had better like it, OR ELSE! I'm sorry it was so short but i couldn't think of much else to say. I had originally planned on making the 6th chapter the last one, but i decided to write another short one. So happy reading… and writing…and whatever else floats your boat.**

The End


End file.
